houkai3rdfandomcom-20200213-history
Fu Hua
Battlesuits fuka_c1.png|Valkyrja Accipiter|link=Valkyrja Accipiter fuka_c2.png|Shadow - Knight Moonblade|link=Knight Moonblade fuka_c3.png|Chi Ling (Phoenix)|link=Chi Ling fuka_c4.png|Seneschal|link=Seneschal Character Introduction 52000 Years ago Fu Hua used to be a member of the "Fire Moth" organization about 52,000 years ago in the last civilization. She is one of the few people who managed to survive the last Herrscher's impact. Dr. MEI, a former civilization’s top scientist, left a batch of girls with special stigmata on the eve of the destruction of mankind and called it “the seeds of revenge against Honkai.” Dr. MEI knew the civilization they lived in then would be destroyed by the last Herrscher and humanity's failure would become a reality. And so, she chose a group of young girls to enter the cryo pod. After 52,000 years, these girls will wake up in the next civilization to guide and protect a new generation of humans. These girls are called "Pioneers" with Fu Hua being one of them alongside Fuxi and Nuwa. 5000 Years ago For the next generation of civilization, Fu Hua arranged the pioneers Fuxi and the Nüwa. Fu Hua, at this time the name is Jingwei, responsible for their guards. Nüwa created a myth for the next civilization, and by the way also modified the image of Jingwei. Fuxi prepared the soul steel weapons for the next civilization and sealed it. The Jingwei, who is young and immortal, is responsible for guarding this land before the growth of human civilization. In the era of Shennong-Xuanyuan, Jingwei and them attacked the trial-level Houkai beasts. In the end, Xuanyuan sealed Chiyou at her own expense. 500 Years ago In 1475 when Schicksal made war with Shenzhou (Divine Land), Fu Hua demonstrated her great strength, singled out the entire army, and defeated Kallen who was the most powerful Valkyrja at that time. In 1476, Karen took a Houkai box and went to Taixu(Shenzhou) Mountain to seek help from Jingwei. However, Taixu Mountain has been destroyed, and Jingwei is missing. Unknown time, she began to use the name Fu Hua, she lost her immortality and suffered a great loss of strength. In order to protect China, she had to trade with Otto and became a Schicksal Valkyrja with absolute loyalty. Reanna, a female Valkyrie who has survived for more than 100 years, knows that she was the Shenzhou immortal. 50 Years ago In November 1955, when Welt and his entourage went to the England seaside town, Fu Hua appeared in the resort where Welt stayed. In the seaside, Fu Hua and Welt explored the philosophy of life is to pick up the second half of the book, and then gave Welt a collection of poems. After that, she hand over the Soul Steel Coagulant to Welt. The move finally succeeded in pitting Otto and made the Anti-Entropy become true. Abilities Used to be immortal and more powerful than most S-Rank Valkyrja although she is now classified as an A-Rank Valkyrja after losing most of her powers. "Feather" Passive skills *Insane moving speed, she can evade most hits. *Uses Qi energy, which is more powerful than Houkai power. *Extremely powerful self-healing ability. Active skills *"Feather" teleport (emergency situation only) *Mind reading *Thousand punches *Thunderclap Shadow - Knight Moonblade Armor Shadow - Knight Moonblade armor is the 4th generation god (Houkai) killer armor developed by Otto, this armor was transferred to Fu Hua during the Fu Hua vs Kiana scene in the Moonblade comic. As a boss, this armor has these abilities: *Moonblade *Destiny Enhancements *True Diamond Barrier *Veto Wall This armor is much more powerful than the Knight Moonbeam Armor as it isn't the prototype armor and is especially designed for Fu Hua. Compared to the Knight Moonbeam armor, this armor has much better durability, speed, and damage but it doesn't have auto-aim missiles and can't infuse Houkai power. Trivia *She used to be immortal before she lost most of her powers and became a normal human. *She also lost a good portion of her past memories. *Although she is classified as an A-Rank Valkyrja, she is shown to be on par with S-Rank Valkyrja. *She has the fastest movement speed among all playable characters which makes her the ideal Valkyrja to use to pick up items in the open world. *In the recent Fuhua Gaiden, the Jingwei image was made-up by Nuwa when she was writing legends to pass down to the next generation. She believed people from newer generations would be more interested in the legends if she spiced things up a little. According to Fuhua, Nuwa had always complained about how there were no anime/manga during that era. Category:Character Category:Playable character Category:Valkyrja